CP Challenge
by Pinkin
Summary: Ten W/L ficlets inspired from songs from my music player.


So I decided to also take up the CP challenge and here is the end result.

Challenge: Choose a fandom, character or pairing. Put your music player on shuffle and write 10 drabbles/ficlets for 10 songs. You can only write each drabble for the duration of each song. You are allowed to go back and correct spelling and grammar, and nothing more!

It is worth mentioning the pleasant surprise I had when two songs which followed each other during the shuffle allowed for me to write a sort of a continuation. This was purely coincidental. I also realized that one idea I had on a song seemed to be a bit similar to a part of a fic written by another author in this fandom.

**Rating: PG**

**Words:1290**

**Tell Me Its Real- KCi and Jojo**

Wheeler sat pensively, reflecting on how it still hadn't happened with Linka. After going through the tough moment of losing his mum, he was very grateful to Linka for having stayed with him through thick and thin. Just when he'd thought that love was something that he'd never feel again, she had come along and shown him happiness. And weeks later after his tragedy, he could swear that Linka had started feeling something for him back. She'd always give him a tender hug, the occasional kiss, the cuddle; If only he could tell whether it was real. He doubted that this special love would actually last. Did she really love him? Did she really care?

**Up All Night-Drake**

It was fun; this life that he had chosen to live these few weeks. He was doing things how best he knew would get her jealous. And as he stood in the club, with two beautiful blondes sandwiching him, he thought this couldn't get any better. He was gonna stay up all night if that was what it took to let Linka wise up. Afterall, he was confident of the fact that she was awake and gonna also be up all night stealthily watching him on the Planet Vision. He impulsively dropped his head to share a kiss with the blonde standing in front of him as he felt the other one rub her hands all over his back. Well, he wasn't planning on taking this any farther though. He loved his team and a little craziness to get Linka to know he was losing it never hurt anyone.

**Mercy Seat-Don Moen**

He knew he was in deep shit. And he had wounds to heal. He had caused this to happen and he was gonna be man enough about it. A little playing and messing around with Trish during the Planeteeers three month break had led to all of this. He loved Linka and he knew she loved him back. In fact the week before they had all departed for home, she had finally crossed the line in their relationship with him. So why had she not called him for three months straight? Why hadn't she picked his calls nor returned his emails? And now Trish was pregnant, he shuddered. The enormity of the whole situation hit him again and he dropped to his knees. He had to pray."Dear Lord, please see me through this mess I'm in."

**Brown Skinned Girl-Chris Brown/ Sean Paul**

A brown skinned girl with curly hair and bright brown eyes met the Planeteers who had arrived in the Carribbean at the airport. She was so pretty that even the girls couldn't stop looking at her. She shook hands with each of them, lingering as she shook hands with Kwame, and Wheeler holding unto her hand after she had greeted him. She was about their age and was part of the team of teenagers that was organizing this year's Environmental Awareness campaign.

Later that night, by the beach, Wheeler was at it; flirting outrageously with the girl, while Kwame and Linka looked on, deepening scowls registering on their faces.

**Letting Go-Sean Kingston **

"Wheeler you have to keep up, I'm feeling like you letting go", Linka screamed as the team played a game of Tug of War, well Tug of peace in their case. MaTi was the referee. Wheeler was paired with Linka while Kwame was paired with Gi. As Wheeler pulled, he felt himself being gradually drawn over the line as Kwame tugged with all his might, bulging cords visible on his neck. Wheeler thought quickly. This was actually a fine chance to impress Linka and perhaps get her to learn a lesson if he truly didn't let go. A lesson she could use on their controversial relationship.

**Symphony- Scherzo**

Wheeler donned on a labcoat and set to work taking up his role as a scientist in the project that they had been assigned to. He had no idea what he was doing but vowed not to embarrass himself. And with that, he looked over to where Linka was standing, studying the intent look on her face as she pipetted a strange looking liquid into a test tube.

**Lollipop-Lil Wayne**

Linka unwrapped the lollipop she was holding and innocently popped it into her mouth, her full lips making a pop sound as she sucked. Wheeler sat across from them, separated by the swimming pool of the hotel where they were lodging for their trip, his sunglasses concealing his eyes which were two shades darker with desire. She was clad in a hot red two piece swimsuit, which did nothing to calm his increased pulse. Her cleavage glistened with sunblock as she continued licking intently on her candy, all the while listening attentively to something Gi was saying as she sat next to her, also downing a glass of soda. Wheeler reached for his towel and spread it across his thighs, to hide any betraying evidence and did nothing to stop where his train of thought was going.

**Don't Leave-Black Street**

"If you take away your love from me I'll go crazy, I'll go insane", Wheeler pleaded desperately, tears flowing freely now. He had his problems, he admitted that fact but Linka also had hers. She couldn't claim that she was perfect. He broke his train of thought as her bag zapped to a close. "Babe, don't leave me now, please stay with me tonight please", he begged, moving to collapse on his knees before her and clutching helplessly to her waist. She sniffed as she made to clutch him to her. But it hurt. Wheeler had cheated. Again. The first time she forgave him. She always felt that this would happen back when they were planeteers, and so far Wheeler had proven her right, two years into their marriage.

**Careless Whispers-George Michael**

Wheeler sat alone in the park, the snow falling unnoticed by him. It was damn cold, but the coldness he felt within was stronger. Time could never mend the pain he was in. There was no comfort in the truth; Linka had left. He knew she wasn't a fool and wouldn't stay cos he should have known better than to cheat again. He got up, haggard and lean. Life was meaningless now and he felt extremely guilty on top of that. He knew that this wasn't one of those times when he would get the self satisfaction of knowing Linka was also partly to blame. She had given their marriage her best. And he would never love anyone again. His cell phone buzzed then, and he looked down eagerly. He saw the name of the girl he cheated with. "Damn you", he screamed as he hurled the phone into the bushes.

**God Is On Our Side-Don Moen**

The sound of sirens filled the air as paramedics rushed around the scene that befell the planeteers when they arrived at the site of the avalanche. Unfortunately they had not made it on time to summon Captain Planet to avoid the situation. After working tediously for hours on end, they took a felt devastated and it showed on in their demeanour. Wheeler moved to sit by Linka and engulfed her in a hug when he noticed her quieted sobs.

"Wheeler I feel like everyone is against us in this work that we do. We try our best and we still can't get people to follow safe environmental practices or get the bad guys arrested as they are backed by the higher powers. Nobody seems to be on our side", she sobbed.

Wheeler kissed her forehead and pulled her back into his arms as he whispered, "Babe, God is on our side".


End file.
